How they met
by FANGIRLING-artist-author
Summary: Inspired from a facebook post AU. "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we're both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" Caleo


Summary – Inspired from a facebook post AU. "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we're both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" Caleo

x-x

Leo was a mad gamer. He loved everything to do with games, electronics and gadgets. His friends went as far as to call him whenever their car got damaged.

Friday was all about partying, he thought, as he invited his mates to hang out with him. Game partying, he corrected.

Snacks on the table, bought courtesy of Wal-Mart promised only wild gaming.

The couch was already occupied and the floor looked clean enough. He sat and did what only gamers know. He gamed. All evening.

Up until 9 o'clock when mad gaming taught him a lesson. Never, ever intensely play Mario Karts.

Ouch. His finger. Snapped and bloody. Oh well, hospital it seems.

x-x

It was a fateful Friday evening. Calypso sighed as she rubbed her eyes, dizzy from all her work at the Skye Enterprises. She was a secretary there, but felt like helper/babysitter/coffee-maker was a better description.

The goodness of her heart shone through her eyes. She had caramel hair with the distinct smell of cinnamon braid over one shoulder. She had a milky face, with a peach coloured complexion and pouty lips.

She had an ever ready smile, and her optimistic nature put everyone at ease.

Apart from that damned toddler. He was the single most annoying object she had ever encountered. Sighing, she brought out a toy from her desk and proceeded to try and entertain the child.

She failed. His tantrums consisted of screaming his parents' names out loud, and making horrible faces with his snotty little face.

His flying hands hit her face. Ouch. At least nothing was broken, she mentally soothed herself.

She realized she spoke too soon, when the toy mysteriously landed on her already sore nose. She heard a definite crack.

Rushing, she dabbed some tissues on her nose. She would need to visit the hospital for this one, she decided.

Turning around, she checked up on the toddler. Her mouth fell open. The whole room was a mess. Coffee stains adorned some files. Little scratch marks indicated a little rascal.

The door to Mr. Skye's office opened. Varying voices carried out to her ears.

' – pleasure meeting you.'

'- surely meet again soon.'

She gasped as she took in her surroundings. Two little couches were adorned with tea. Meanwhile, coffee had decided to read some important documents. Random pages drifted in the whole room.

And the epicentre of the disaster sat on the floor, clutching a sheaf of important looking pages and smiling happily. Innocent. She snorted, 'as if'

Mr. Skye's face promised death when he saw the disaster. Oh well, her resignation was already on the desk, waiting to be seen.

x-x

Leo stumbled into the hospital waiting room, cursing and grumbling as his foot caught in the step.

He looked around in the room. There were exactly three old rickety chairs. The receptionist was inconspicuously absent. Oh- and a very very cute girl occupied one of the chairs. He made to occupy one of them, just when he caught sight of her nose.

He let out a little snort of laughter. Her nose, which must have been quite pretty (he blushed when he thought that), was a little bloodied and looked like it has been broken by a toddler.

Little did he know.

x-x caly 2

Calypso straightened her dress and sat outside the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

Nothing to do. At all.

The receptionist had told her half an hour ago to wait. She still hadn't come yet.

A noise caused her to look at the door.

She took in his bedraggled look. He looked like he had spent all day in his room, fighting with bed sheets.

He stepped into the waiting room, cursing and mumbling something about wild, intense Mario Kart-ing.

His hair was dishevelled, but looked incredibly cute on him. His disposition reminded her of little puppies who wouldn't calm down.

He looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful and elf-like face.

She was definitely going to be wary of him; he had a look in his eyes which made him look over caffeinated.

After today, she had decided not to trust caffeine anymore.


End file.
